


isn't she lovely

by Emmar



Series: femmeslash february [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmar/pseuds/Emmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janani Evans-Potter has everything she never knew she wanted, and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isn't she lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockbadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/gifts).



> You did it. You got me to write Jily. This is literally a first for me. I hope you're happy.
> 
> (Prompt: Demigirl James/Lily)

"You are so beautiful."

"So you've said," says Lily Evans-Potter, her hair a sweaty red halo on the pillow, but she's smiling. "Now, Mrs Evans-Potter, are you going to get over here and hold your child?"  
"Well," says Janani, "I s'pose if I really have to."

The words are casual, but the tone is the most moved Lily has ever heard her spouse, including the night she proposed. So she reaches out and lays the tiny, sleeping bundle in Janani's arms, and folds her own across her chest with a sigh.

"She looks a lot like you."  
"Funny," says Lily, "I was about to say the same thing."  
"Nah," says Janani, perching on the edge of the hospital bed so they can both look at the little brown face swaddled in cloth. "Definitely yours."  
"How about," says Lily around a yawn, "we settle for _ours_?"  
"Yeah, alright. Equal shares?"  
"I think I did most of the work here," Lily protests, but Janani makes a rude noise in the back of her throat. "Yes, alright, equal shares. Now, aren't your favourite gays waiting outside? Go, show off our baby. Don't pick a name until I wake up."  
"But I was so looking forward to calling them Elvendork!"  
"Get _out_ , you ginormous loser, and let me sleep."  
"As you wish," Janani says, and Lily laughs quietly and lets herself drift off to sleep.


End file.
